


Familiar

by rhaenyx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx





	Familiar

You were staying at King’s Landing, as it was your 18th Name Day. It seemed old enough to get married, but your father Jaime Lannister had sent away any possible suitor. Now, in King’s Landing, you were getting used to the fancier lifestyle. You had received a wide variety of clothing, jewels, books –under Uncle Tyrion’s command, of course–, and some horses. You were trying on new clothes while your aunt Cersei looked on, approving of some dresses and dismissing others. You tried to put on a red one, but you had difficulties with the ties so you called your aunt. You tried to cover your bare breasts but she shooed them away.

“We are among ladies here, sweetling.”

She told you to turn around and you did, but your aunt stopped you mid turn, grabbing you from your waist. Her hands went down to your hips and bum, placing the dress rightly over you. She grabbed your breasts and squeezed them lightly.

“It fits you perfectly. I have a good eye.”

She kissed you on the cheek and you turned around to do the same and thank her for the present. She hugged your body, and told you how much she loved you. Her hands went down to your ass and started caressing you. You looked at her, eyes wide in shock, and she used the opportunity to kiss you. During the heated kiss you could feel how her hands wandered around your body, reaching your boobs, squeezing and feeling them.

“I’m so happy you’ve come to King’s Landing. I promise it’s going to be the best time of your life.” 

She placed her lips on your neck. You could only feel unsure about this. Shouldn’t you be disgusted? She was your aunt. Yet you all had heard about the Targaryens. And the heat forming at your core only pushed you to go further.

A soft moaning left your mouth as you felt yourself turning wetter. She asked you to raise your hands and she took off your dress. She sat on the bed and she pulled you to stand between her legs, as she started sucking your tits. You could barely contain your moanings.

“Aunt Cersei, I don’t… think this is okay…”

She raised her head, and looked at you with sweet and convincing eyes. “Oh, sweetling, don’t worry. Nobody will know, and if they do, I’ll make sure they don’t tell.”  
That wasn’t what worried you, as you were more worried about the morals of this

“But… father will not like it…”

She sighed. “Darling, we all love you very much. And this is the purest way to show love to one another, don’t you think?”

You nodded unsure, yet you didn’t have to think that when Cersei brought her fingers to your pussy and started playing with your clit. Your knees trebled, and you had to put your hands on your aunt’s shoulders to hold up.

“Your jewel is so wet, sweetie.”

She brought her fingers to her mouth and started licking your juices. The pleasure in her eyes surprised you. She grabbed your hips and pushed you to the bed. She took her dress off and crawled over you. She took your hands and pushed them against your breasts, pressing her lower parts against yours. She moved forwards and backwards and leaned forwards to kiss you. Once again, she started caressing your butt cheeks and loins, and kissing all parts of your body. 

“You look so beautiful.”

She pressed her lips against your stomach, and kissed her way down to your cunt. She pressed her nose against your vagina and took a deep breath. A shudder ran down your spine. From there on, she licked, bit and sucked your inner parts in any possible way. You were trying to close your legs to create some friction, but she kept them wide open. You didn’t know for how long it went on, but you felt how your body exploded from pleasure when you reached your climax. She licked her lips, and spoke to you in a low tone.

“Did you like it?”

“Yes.” Your voice was shaking because of your irregular breathing.

She lay next to you on her side, and moved her hand once again to your tight hole, pushing two fingers inside of you. While she pushed those fingers in and out, she pressed your clit and pinned you down with the other hand, holding you from your neck, but letting your breath get in and out. 

“I’m going to come again.”

She sped up the pace and one more time pleasure spread over your body. Your back arched and you couldn’t contain your orgasm. She got her fingers out and licked them. You stood up and tried to kiss them, but before you could do so she took off her dress and rested on her back on the bed. She opened her legs and started touching herself. 

“Now it’s your turn, my sweet niece.”

You approached her left breast, but you didn’t know much about what to do, so she was quick to give you orders. 

“Put my nipple in your mouth and suck it hard.” You did as she told you. “Again.” You repeated the actions, and started moving your tongue around it. “Now bite it and pull, don’t be scared, sweetheart.” She grabbed your hair and pushed your head to her other nipple. You did what you had done with the other. In an act of bravery, you replaced your tongue with your hands and started moving downwards. You kissed her stomach, her lower belly, until you reached her lady parts. You smelled it, and looked at her to see what to do next. She grabbed your hand, still on her boob, and licked one of your fingers. She put them against her clit, slowly at first, but then she increased her speed and strength, turning and twisting. She repeated this a couple of times. She released your hand and you continued doing what he had showed you. 

“Do you want to taste your aunt’s pussy, love?”

Your breath got caught on your throat. “Yes, I really want to.”

“Use your tongue with my clit.” When you did so, you could finally taste her skin and juiced, and you decided to give a long lap over her entire cunt. 

“Do it faster.” You did everything she asked you too. You knew it was wrong, but your sinful acts only made you wetter. 

“Don’t stop.” You were playing with her lips, her clit, and her wet hole. Everything about her turned you on: from the smell and state of her skin and juices to her little and low moans and spasms that made her jump from the bed.

“Push two fingers inside your auntie, lovey.” She said with a breathy voice. You licked two fingers and pushed them inside her moist and hot pussy. You could feel it tightening around your fingers. 

“Don’t stop now, my sweetling.” And you didn’t. You kept pushing in and out two fingers from Cersei’s vagina, while you fed from her clit with your tongue, teeth and lips. Her moans only pushed you to go harder, although your hand was still unsure. Your aunt grabbed your hand and started pushing it much deeper inside her, and at a much higher speed. Suddenly, her cunt tightened around your fingers, and warm liquid covered your entire hand.

“I came, my lovely.”

She lay on the bed, and brought you with her, giving you sweet kisses on your lips, caressing your arms, breasts and stomach.

“Did you like it, sweetie?”

You nodded shyly. “Yes, aunt Cersei.”

She made a satisfied sound. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Would you like to do it again?”

Your eyes and smiled widened at this, nodding, and she smiled pleased. “Good, but remember, we can’t tell your father, right?”

You nodded again, and bit your lip. “Can we do this again now, auntie?”

She gave a long laugh and pinched your nipple, making you gasp. Your aunt Cersei had always been your favourite family member.


End file.
